Uzumaki no Omoide-Remnant of Uzumaki
by meijosui
Summary: Uzumaki mystery continues as Chiasa and Hyo came to find their Great Aunt Kushina for help. This leaves Boruto and the Seventh baffled with many questions about what really happened in the first Great Ninja war.


**_Authoress Notes/ Disclaimers:_** _My Bro and I have been the longest fan of **Masashi Kishimoto**. He wrote and illustrated all 72 volumes and until this day, by far my favourite anime and manga. These are Verbal tics of Konohamaru, Naruto, Boruto and Kushina. That makes no sense but you just love them for whom they are._

 _*Konohamaru: -Kore_

 _*Kushina: Datte- Bane_

 _*Naruto: Datte- Bayo_

 _*Boruto: Datte- Basa_

* * *

 **うずまきの思い出**

 **Uzumaki no Omoide**

 **Remnant of Uzumaki**

 **Episode 1~ Tabooed Twins  
**

At the Uzumaki's residence, Boruto unfolded his jacket on his table as it was pouring. Himawari and mum are off to the Sunakare with Shikamaru and Shikadai for a week making plans for the next Chuunin exam. At least he was able to keep his Genin title his disqualification and Momoshiki attacking Konohagakure was over.

Naruto was still at his office, which Boruto knew the night to be slightly lonely. He knew he should make dinner at this time but wasn't very hungry. His aunt Hanabi never visits him either so perhaps he could go out just for a little or enjoy the soaking weather once in a while. Boruto walked over to the door smirking and jumped off the flight of stairs swiftly. As he reached the main entrance he locked the door and laughed at the moment of drops of water tickling his blond mane. The rain quickly greeted him as he ran past the alleyway towards the Hokage's office.

The office was his least favourite place to visit as many of his father's predecessors destined the fate of the Hidden Leaf Village for sacrifice, even if it had to be the loved ones. Boruto was dripping wet as he stumbled upon the door where Naruto usually spends his days behind the desk. He knocked and opened the door. "Tou-San!" Naruto was speaking to the previous Godaime Tsunade. Naruto frowned at Boruto.

"Interesting, the child has to learn some politeness, I guess it stems from the Uzumaki bloodline." Tsunade joked snidely.

"Thank you Tsunade Ba- Sama, I will set the record straight for the village trade to be more open." Naruto finalised, still eyeing at his son's presence. As Tsunade left, Boruto poked his tongue at her as she left.

Naruto leaned back and crossed his leg wondering why his son was all drenched. "You could at least bring an umbrella, I am now finishing up tonight's work so we could go to Ichiraku Ramen." He waved to Boruto to come over to him.

"Well… since mum is gone and Sasuke sensei is back on a mission, I really don't have anything else to do. So was wondering if you were coming home tonight." Boruto pouted. Naruto reached for his son's arm opened a cabinet with some spare towels.

"Boruto… I told you I am almost finished with today's paperwork. Although I could do more… What did Tsunade Ba-Sama do to you for you to be rude to her?" Naruto's tone was ready for scolding. He dried his hair by ruffling the young boys head. Boruto said nothing…

Naruto sighed and placed him on the table to sit. "Hey Dad, what was the war like?"

"I thought you'd never ask… I have just one more paper to go through and we can continue this conversation." Naruto smiled at his son. As Boruto watch his father writing and approving a report, he couldn't help but cheer.

"Yay! You finished so let's go and have dinner!" Naruto got annoyed and glared at his son and then couldn't help it but laugh. "Don't get ahead of yourself Boruto, these reports are drilling my head in… hey, let us get ramen now" He kissed his son on the forehead and both of them cuddling.

"So who is going to look after the office?" Boruto glanced at his dad.

"My Shadow Clones of course, plus Moegi and Udon are helping with report delivery." Naruto got out of his chair and took some scrolls with him and sealed some of his other paperwork that he wanted to complete at home. He then opened the door and nodded to Boruto to follow him. He looked at his office, still tidy enough unlike Godaime's and Sandaime's time where it was empty, he made use of his space as it is also his second home.

Naruto bent over as he realises Boruto had been quiet for a while it must be the tiredness. He bent down and let Boruto climb on him in a piggyback. He was definitely heavier than before. His little Boruto is stronger. He dashed out of the office where the shelters are avoiding the rain. He knew his village well enough to reach his favourite food joint: _Ichiraku_ Ramen.

"Yo Ayame ne-chan!" Naruto greeted and helped Boruto down. "The chashu ramen with extra bean sprouts please and some naruto and a few menma. Make it two." Boruto's eye was heavy, seeing dad finally spending time with him made him wanted to cry. He loves the moment. "Boruto, war is a notorious time in the shinobi world. It ended when I was seventeen and unity on earth was achieved because people realised how short time was and being able to spend time with you grandfather for a short while reminded me of how much I wanted to have a family."

Boruto sneezed and smiled, "I'm glad you took care of it, Dad."

"I'm glad I did too."

"Here you go…" Ayame said to Naruto and Boruto. Naruto gasped in excitement, as he was ready to dig into his ramen.

"Arigatou, Ayame Ba-chan!" Boruto commented. Interesting how Boruto was polite to Ayame and not the Godaime. Naruto raised one brow and then placed two chopsticks on Boruto's bowl and uttered "Itadakimasu!" Boruto did the same thing but hesitated and less enthusiastically.

Naruto already had five bowls but Boruto just finished his first. He must admit he wasn't much famished for a particular reason. Naruto looked at his son, amused at his lack of enthusiasm and took out his Frog purse to pay for their meal.

"Oh yeah, dad you know how Himawari awaken her Byakugan, do you think I will awaken mine soon?" Boruto pulled Naruto's hand to walk somewhere.

"I think you will, where are you going anyway? Home is this way…" Naruto halted.

"Yeah but I want to see the arcade…" Boruto pouted. Suddenly a drunkard boy was being kicked out for the bar by a group of people.

"You lousy punk, we'll teach you a lesson for touching our wives you dirty player. Heheheh." The grey-headed lad with a metal clobbers taunted the drunken boy. Naruto pulled Boruto behind him. "No one will teach any lessons in Konoha unless I appoint them to." The grey-headed man turned around to Naruto slowly and widened his eye realising whom it was.

"Na- Nanadaime Hokage Sama!" The man frightened of the Naruto dropped the clobber. Boruto quickly helped the red head boy up.

"I don't suppose a boy in his age dares to touch all the women from this group only. Unless you have been framing the boy."

"Why you little-" The man threw his fist but Naruto dodged it with his own white bandaged.

" _Humph_ , I remember you, you were the three bullies in our childhood days." Naruto squeezed the man's fist and heard a loud crunch, a disturbing pain rose as the stalky grey-headed man cowered before the Hokage. Naruto also pulled out a kunai "You should know by now that I don't take unjust scums like you to reason with and it is a waste of time. You aren't even a ninja and yet you scorned at the ones weaker than you. Nothing has changed you three yet. I am now a Hokage so scram!"

All three men cowered humiliatingly as more crowd gathered. They pushed past the crowd frightened of Naruto. He turned around to see Boruto with the boy. "Hey what is your name?"

"I'm Hyo, U-zu-maki- Hyo. I'm looking for my Great Aunty, Kushina but it's too late to reach her now." Boruto looked at his dad and Naruto looked at his son by the claims that Hyo is an Uzumaki with befuddlement.

"Hyo, are you from around here?" Naruto squatted down to the drunkard teenager and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Only arrived a week ago to this village as my clan, I guess the remaining of my clan issued a mission to find the rest of her clan, namely the Hero that is Kushina's son." Naruto ignored him and looked at Boruto sho is as confused as he is.

"Let's head back to my office, Boruto." Boruto nodded, he knew this sounded fishy as all Uzumaki clan remained was in Konohagakure. Both of them hoisted Hyo.

Instead of the office, Naruto led them to a chamber where Sai, Kiba, Ino and Chouji were summoned in assisting Naruto for interrogation. Whilst all four were monitoring Hyo, Boruto sat beside his dad in the secret compartment.

"Naruto Sama, why call us on such an urgent matter?" Sai asked as he noticed Hyo

There was a couch, comfortable enough for Boruto to sleep on. "If he is your cousin dad, will that mean…"

"It is too good to be true Boruto, namely because my grandmother passed many years ago and she was the only survivor and I highly doubt he is an Uzumaki with the state of mind he is in but we will see what the others say about this interrogation. Let us call it a night and head home." Naruto again piggybacked Boruto back home.

Naruto opened the front door; he set his scrolls in the living room and walked upstairs to settling Boruto to his bedroom. He tucked Boruto in and was wondering why he had this sudden urge to go back to the interrogation of the boy earlier. He went to the kitchen and started to boil some water. He then heard an email sent to their family computer and clicked it. It was Hinata.

" _Dearest Husband Naruto,_

 _Hope you are not too busy for Boruto; don't forget to meet Boruto at the bridge at 4 pm. That is where we usually meet after his training. Himawari and I have been well and I have taught her a few proper gentle fists. I told her not to use her Bakugan on the family as well. Since you did sort of miss your inauguration but I was able to regain your chakra for the second part of the ceremony. Also, Himawari lost her panda so she hasn't in a good mood lately."_

"You didn't have to remind me about that…" Naruto scowled

 _"Shikamaru stumbled on some clan members he himself did not know existed. I'm kind of worried that this girl, calling herself an Uzumaki. So it was after a brawl with some townsmen in Sunagakure. She seemed like she is intoxicated and some women were accusing her of touching their husbands. Her name is Chiasa with a rinnegan, red hair and looking for her great aunt, Kushina."_

Naruto stared at the screen. Hyo and Chiasa were met in the similar fashion, both claiming to be Uzumaki. He got up and poured hot water to make some green tea. It was definitely late so he quickly finalised Hinata's letter.

 _"I am keeping an eye on Chiasa right now and sensed a strange Chakra within her core points. Naruto Kun, just take care of Boruto and the village for now until I find out with Shikamaru who this Shinju is and if you want us to bring her back the village."_

 _Love, Hinata"_

Naruto sighed hoping he didn't send his wife and daughter on a dangerous trip. They will be back hopefully by next week. He also did get to have Boruto all to himself; he remembered how upset Boruto was during his Chunnin exam. There is no way he is repeating that again. Who was he to even miss her daughter's 10th birthday and lying to them with a Kage No Bunshin? Trying to finish more of his paperwork at home isn't too bad either. He rounded more of his materials and reviewed each new Genin once more and Boruto remained Genin. He dosed off after a substantial amount of paperwork.

Next morning, Boruto dashed downstairs ready for training again. Naruto was making ramen for breakfast, as Hinata would forbid it in the morning. "Hey, are you going to train now Boruto?" Naruto placed a bowl of ramen on the table for Boruto.

"Seriously dad, ramen for breakfast? I'll make mom's bento for you instead Datte-basa… If I know how to that is…" Boruto sighed.

"That's okay, Boruto… I'm not going to the office that quickly yet. Since Sasuke is on a mission, I will personally train you and teach you Rasenshuriken. I see potential in that wind transfer of yours."

"So your Shadow Clone is not training me?"

"I think not even my Shadow Clone can instruct you in that level without proper monitoring." Naruto raised a brow. Still, something odd about yesterday's Hyo can be dismissed after training. He does have all his other Kage Bunshin around to help him.

At the field, Boruto sat on the stump where Naruto used to train. "Dad are you sure you should be here…? I mean aren't you curious about the Hyo we met last night? He is an Uzumaki, he could be one of us…"

"It will come out as a report when I head back. And besides, it is all under control."

Boruto then decided to make the Rasengan as Naruto looked in awe in his son's ball of chakra. Boruto was lost what he wanted him to show. Naruto makes a shadow clone and sharpened the sphere's edges. The swirls in Boruto's hand felt sharpened and denser as the shuriken is now cultivated before him. "What now tou-chan?"

"Alright! Aim for that tree over at the far end Datte-Bayo!" Naruto pointed at the isolated forest. Boruto nodded and lunged forward dashing like he did and tossed the magnificent silvery blue blade.

The tree exploded into smithereens from the vanished Rasen-shuriken as well as the other surrounding trees. Boruto winced as he felt his chakra leave him and Naruto quickly grabbed his son. His son doesn't the amount of chakra he has.

"Nanadaime Sama, yesterday's report is complete." Sai approached him.

"And any leads to Uzumaki survivors?"

"Yes, Hyo has a twin sister called Chiasa who is said to be the incarnate of Kagu-" Ino confirmed

"Just another ninja with Otsutsuki ability, and it is similar to Kaguya's… in other words, you must not let my sister find me or even enter Konohagakure." Hyo appeared with Chouji.

"I see, so you're part of the ambush in trying to lead this village in destruction, Uzumaki Hyo will be surveillance under the guard of ANBU," Naruto ordered.

"But Hokage sama-" Sai tried to reason.

"Hyo is part of us now." Naruto in his quick forgiving manner smiled at Hyo. "Take him to the research centre, and keep him safe from anyone. He is young and hopefully, he may be of use to the village." Hyo was eager to follow the appointed ANBU. He knew the Seventh was kind. He was sincere and merciful. Boruto remembered how his dad handled Sumire and she was after all a friend after the Nue case was solved. Naruto was an understanding Hokage.

"Shall we…?" Naruto smiled warmly to Boruto.

"But Dad, shouldn't you at least hear him out-" Boruto said weakly, it was already too late, the Jounins in charged had obediently heeded Naruto's orders to take him to the ANBU headquarters.

Naruto took Boruto to his office once again, letting his son spend the day with him. He had his video games after all and it is mission break too.

"Boruto… for the sake of safety, I do need to ensure another wielder of the Rinnegan will not pursue power. Hyo may be a so called 'Uzumaki' as well as his sister who has an Otsutsuki ability with a Rinnegan, I must be careful." Naruto tried to explain to his son who is currently pouting and playing his video game.

"But I want to know Hyo for who he is… I mean we only just met him right?" Boruto looked up with his sky blue eyes. Naruto's frown was intimidating, especially if it is in his office and talking to him with formalities.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in- ttebayo…"

"Boruto! Nanadaime sama…" Sarada came in with Mitsuki and Konohamaru.

"Sorry, this was an overdue report Hokage sama… I tried to fill it as best as I could- kore" Konohamaru said nervously handing over his paperwork to Naruto.

"Are you serious…? KONOHAMARU!" Naruto erupted in the office. Boruto was embarrassed as his goofy father took the overdue paperwork by surprise.

"Tou Chan, calm down… It's only paperwork, they were the missions I kinda told you about casually-ttebasa!"

"Boruto, it isn't about just informing me about the mission… I have to process them in archives… Konohamaru, you stay for I need a crucial word with you here, and the rest may go."

All three of them left the adults in solving the report deadline situation. They went to the gate automatically

"Mitsuki, What are you doing over the break?" Sarada asked

"Well there is my parent I need to meet up, Orochimaru is usually worried that I lack training sometimes here but I assured him, it's alright…"

"So Orochimaru is a dad, haha!" Sarada pointed out.

"I still don't get why it takes so long to figure out who your parents are…" Boruto pouted.

"Also I got to meet up with my friend Suiren, who lives with her mum but they finally can come over." Mitsuki smiled sweetly. "You should meet her Sarada."

"Boruto! You want to come…?" Sarada suddenly enforced the question.

"Your dad will be there too," Mitsuki added to Sarada.

Both stared at Boruto up close. "Ugh! Y-Yeah okay! I should tell tou-chan Datte basa."

"Seriously don't have to it'll be an adventurous sneak out…" Sarada said

"You know Sarada, there is this kid Hyo, tou-chan is investigating from last night, he won't be free either way to pay attention to me so…"

All three of them smirked playfully and dashed out.

* * *

The journey was easier than anything, no disturbance whatsoever. A monumental building that had snakes around twisting around the fortress.

"Well, here we are, Orochimaru's lab and also known as my home…" Mituski announced. Sarada had been here before when she was saving her mama from Shin.

"Mitsuki, you're back!" A redhead woman with red glasses peeped out of the entrance.

"Hi Aunty Karin, is Suiren here yet?"

"Yes she is and this must be Sarada, I remember the moment you were born from Sakura's womb…" The tomboy woman Karin surveyed with a squint. She then grinned, "Very soft raven hair like Sasuke too". Karin raffled Sarada's hair and hugged her.

"Uh, ha yeah nice to meet you, Aunty Karin," Sarada said nervously

"Oh right, Suiren is in her room with her pompous father." Karin rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, this is Uzumaki Boruto, Nanadaime Hokage's son and in my team." Mitsuki turned to Boruto who lazily waved his hand casually.

"Yo…you are too adorable!" Karin admiringly said and now squeezing his cheeks.

"Well… thanks, I'll tell tou- chan that too…" Boruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, Sasuke is also with Suiren and Suigetsu. Deciphering some script again. Follow me and I will lead you three there." Karin said

As they entered the chamber, there were test tube specimens in large containments. There stood a girl about their age with lavender hair and red glasses covering her one left purple eye and one red right eye. She wore a midriff black jacket and a coral shirt with matching the skirt. "Mitsuki…" Suiren raise one brow and bumped an elbow to the wall. "Otousama, Mikki is back!"

"Oh, can't seem to find the problem to the deciphering achieve…" Suigetsu appeared out of the wall. "Why hey there… Mikki and Sarada…"

"I think Suiren should have forgotten her breakfast. And don't forget Suigetsu you owe me another night-"

"Alright already… not in front of kids please Karin…"

"You two are very loud!" Suiren said to her parents. "Mikki, you were serious about bringing your team here? Sasuke sama is gonna freak out to see random children coming here and… who are you…?" Suiren frowned at Sarada and suddenly looked at Boruto flirty. Sarada was taken aback by Suiren's attitude

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not random… I'm Uzu-" Mitsuki raised his hand to Boruto and butted in.

"Suiren, this is Uzumaki Boruto Uchiha Sarada and they are no strangers to Uncle Sasuke," Mitsuki informed her.

"Sarada and Boruto, what are you doing here sneaking out of Konohagakure? Suigetsu, Karin, Suiren… take a break…" Sasuke was at the doorway. All five looked panicked.

"Hi, Papa…" Sarada quickly hugged,

"Uncle Sasuke, Yo!" Boruto approached Sasuke.

"Naruto will order a search team for you too if you do not report back where you have departed within 6 hours but as a father, he will be looking for you instantly too Boruto so he is on his way, angry I suppose. Mitsuki has the right of passage as this is his home but out of the village."

"Huh? How does he know I've come to this place Datte- Basa?" Boruto asked

"Father's intuition I guess… and Sarada, mama would be worried too and have informed Naruto of your absence. As a mother, she would also be coming but I told her not to worry and stay in the village." Sasuke lowered himself to his daughter's level.

"Tou- chan was already pissed with Konohamaru sensei, I'm pretty sure he would be cooled by now…"

"Well, Nanadaime is always nice to me so…" Sarada smiled

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Boruto, you are guest now so don't worry about it too much…" Mitsuki patted Boruto's shoulder.

All three of the children followed Sasuke to a nicer interior, which looked more like an interior than a research science lab. The smell of fresh bento was prepared.

"BORUTO, HEY! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU ARE SO DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Naruto ran down the corridor. He then chased the smell of the bento and kicked the door open.

"H-hi tou-chan…" Boruto hid behind Sasuke.

Naruto marched in and grabbed Boruto by the shoulder. "Do you know how worried I have been? For you to sneak out, rogue ninjas would have… well taken you…" Naruto said calmly.

Boruto got so pissed at Naruto's lacking better words. He then corrected Naruto's way of scolding him. "YOU KNOW WHAT DAD? YOU SHOULD BE SAYING, "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN? NO ONE IS TO SNEAK OUT OF KONOHA WITHOUT MY PERMIT OR SUPERVISION AND LESS BUT NOT LEAST YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE, I HAVE RIGHT NOW WHILE KAACHAN AND HIMAWARI IS SICK WHILE TRAVELING AND THEY ARE NOT HOME YET! SO YOU AND I HAVE TO STAY AND PROTECT THE VILLAGE!'"

Naruto smiled, "I'm sure that's what I am meant to think but you are a ninja now you can protect yourself but you will need my consent before you leave."

Boruto looked at Sasuke but he was talking to Sarada. This was more a family issue for Naruto to deal with than just an angry Hokage yelling at troublesome children. He's also have never seen his tou-chan so composed even he had to leave his office just to find him. There were times he had to leave the office because of Boruto's defacing but was calm about it afterwards.

"Tou-chan… I didn't mean to…"

"You should be yelling at Sarada too, or is it because I am here, you're taking it out on your own son?" Sasuke finally stood up.

"STAY OUT OF OUR BUSINESS SASUKE!" Naruto retorted back.

"I could but if you calm down, Boruto has the right to be here as much as Sarada if you follow him here just like Chou Chou and Sarada followed you. Personal issues or dutiful issues are intertwined Naruto… just talk to him and he will understand fully." Sasuke finally said and nodded to Boruto.

Naruto placed his hand on Boruto's shoulder, "Boruto… Come let's talk elsewhere…" Naruto finally hugged his son and walked out to a nearby room.

"So where is Himawari…?" Boruto asked his father.

"They are safe but Hyo's sister is with them, which makes it complicated. Remember how we both met Hyo in the brawl, Kaa-chan and Himawari with Shikamaru and Shikadai met the girl in the same fashion. Hyo did warn us to prohibit them to enter the village as bad things may happen. ANBU should take their place and by tomorrow, Shikamaru and Hinata should be home…" Naruto thought again.

"I'll go home with you then, I'm really sorry I got you worried but just don't yell at me like that a-anymore Datte- Basa…"

Naruto grinned, "I'm not going to stay here because I know this place is not safe for even you. You are only a Genin…"

"Wha…? No, I'm just glad you came anyway, I mean one year ago, you couldn't even leave your office but now you're out watching me grow."

"Now I really want my son to be safe, that was all I thought about. Whether you were with Sarada or Mitsuki, you needed someone older to guide you in and out. Well, do you remember what I said about Sasuke becoming a missing-nin, it was… well because he wanted revenge and so he went to find Orochimaru. You haven't met him have you…?" Naruto hoped Orochimaru wasn't around.

"So I take it that Orochimaru is a bit crazy dattebasa…?"

"Yes, one of the legendary Sannin that betrayed our village and uses people with experiments. Although he did aid us in the Fourth Shinobi World War his research is exploitable and mocks the nature of life by calling people back from the dead by Edo Tensei."

"That's pitiful …"

"Hahahaha, you're one to talk… Nanadaime Hokage Sama, Naruto… You still think I'm scary…? It was you that inspired me to have my son Mitsuki." Orochimaru appeared with Mitsuki.

"Orochimaru…" Naruto greeted him with a frown.

"I have no intention of taking anybody as the hostage or let alone claim your son as a guinea pig and do my son… we are at the same time, aren't we? Pleasant to see Jiraiya's legacy is in safe hands… Mitsuki tells me all about you… Well, I better go now, Mitsuki doesn't forget your chores." Orochimaru departed as Naruto narrowed his eye.

"Boruto, if you stay I will show you my video game collection… but I can bring it over to Konoha anyway if you are going… umm soon…" Mitsuki looked at Boruto and then Naruto, Naruto looked annoyed so back to Boruto and Naruto gave a weak smile and a gentle nod to his friend and quickly dashed out of the Hokage's sight.

"I want to go home now Datte- Basa," "We will head home Datte-Bayo." Both Naruto and Boruto laughed.

* * *

On their way home, the Gate that said "あん" in bold red hiragana and the familiar scent of autumn leaves lingered in the atmosphere. Suddenly a flight of shuriken came their way and Naruto dodges. "Suiton: Daikami no Jutsu!" Naruto held Boruto as he fled from the Jutsu and summoned and dodged it with his replacement jutsu. Naruto leapt to a hidden tree in his Sage mode and found the girl that was in Orochimaru's lair. "Suiren!" Boruto realised the grasped of the girl's voice.

"Boruto, you know this girl?" Naruto now puzzled as to why this girl would attack them.

"Sorry, I only came to give Boruto a scroll but I didn't know you were his father."

"You're not from around here, are you? You're Karin and Suigetsu's daughter." Naruto's sage mode subsided and took the scroll from her hand. "From Sasuke sama about the Otsutsuki Uzumaki children of the underground. After the disaster, the Otsutsuki clan entrusted only a few unknown missing Uzumaki clan Rinnegan deceiving the children to find immortality while they are kept after a certain period of Kaguya's seal."

"That's creepy…" Boruto sniggered and rolled his eyes sarcastically

"I see… the so called 'Uzumaki children will aid Otsutsuki in reversing the seal." Naruto said.

"I must go but one more request, could I become a shinobi in Konoha like Mitsuki?" Suiren finally asked with a low bow.

Boruto looked at Naruto and he whispered something to Boruto. "You really know her from Orochimaru's lair…? In that case, is she Mitsuki's girlfriend Datte Bayo?"

"She is Mitsuki's girlfriend I think… you should ask her Datte- Basa." Boruto giggled.

"I'm still here you know…" Suiren said unamusingly

"Okay, you may migrate to Konoha with your boyfriend Mitsuki." Naruto approved but Suiren went pale.

"Thank you, Hokage Sama…" She bows and left embarrassed that Mitsuki was referred to as her boyfriend.

"Hey we can go and welcome Hinata and Himawari back soon, what do you say we go home Datte-Bayo?"

"Are you sure you don't need to finish your paperwork?"

"Agh!" Naruto freaked out is his unusual way of his. Not looking disappointed, Boruto then smiled cheekily, "then I'll have the whole house to myself and I will throw a party with Inojin Datte Basa"

"Is that so…? Then I'll send more shadow clones to the party to make it complete…" Naruto returned a cheeky smile back.

"Nope, Datte- Basa!" Boruto nudged his father

"I insist, Datte-Bayo!" Naruto nudged back as they both walked.

* * *

Almost 10:45 pm, Naruto dreaded his racing clock and Boruto must have been waiting for him. His Kage Bunshin had done most of the errands and his mountainous paperwork was defeated by his persistence. He then received ANBU's assistance to guard Chiasa so that Hinata and Shikamaru may return safely back to Konoha. Pein as he recalled claimed to be an Uzumaki with a Rinnegan. As a comparison to a Rinnegan and a Tensagan are from different bloodlines. He turned on the television and realised Boruto was on the news, or rather his Kage Bunshin.

 **Journalist: "What made you become brave into sneaking out of Konoha for a little while?"**

 **Boruto: "I wouldn't call it brave as tou chan had to take me back. Gutsy maybe but it's not a nice thing to do by worrying him… you know what I mean, -tte-Basa!"** Boruto nervously scratched his head with a toothy grin.

 **Journalist: "So what did the Hokage say?"**

 **Boruto: "We had a massive battle where he chased me and then I did a Rasengan on him and then he had a clone to substitute and I did the water style jutsu Datte- Basa and like haha yeah…" POW!**

Naruto stared at the screen absorbing the petty lie his son just blurted out. His mouth agape wondering why he just said they had a fight in Konoha's national live television. "Damn it". He gritted his teeth and thought about how weird it would have been if he said he was yelled at anyway but it was the truth.

He was a definitely worried sick when he received news from Sakura and Konohamaru that all three of them left the village to a point where he ended up yelling at Boruto all because he had experienced Sasuke leaving and the safety measures are down since Shikamaru and Hinata are absent.

He switched off the television and stretched, still dreading that Hyo is mysteriously an Uzumaki threatening the peace of the Shinobi. The door knocked and in came Shikamaru, Hinata and Shikadai.

"Nanadaime, you should finish soon after this report," Shikamaru suggested, knowing Naruto tend to prolong his workaholic tendencies and sleeping overnight in the office.

"Shikamaru, Hinata and Shikadai glad you are back. How is Himawari?" Naruto leaned forward addressing his question to his wife.

"Naruto Kun, she is in the intensive care unit for now while Sakura-chan monitors her," Hinata informed him.

"I see, I will take Boruto with you to see her later. What about the Chunin exam?" He started typing the notes as heard.

"Next month, the Genin will participate in Sunagakure so training resumes in one week." Shikamaru placed four scrolls presumably from the other four Kage.

"That is way too soon Shikamaru, most of our genin have not even mastered their basic Kekkei Genkai. I suppose that will do…" Naruto sighed as he thought, definitely not Gaara's decision but their daimyo.

"It's those damn advisor in Sunagakure, talking too much and thinking very little for their Kazekage. Especially their daimyo…" Shikamaru laughed.

"That was what I thought so… Chiasa…actually, before I heard from you to listen…" Naruto was now dead serious mentioning the girl's name. He shifted his chair forward.

"Boruto and I met Chiasa's brother Hyo. It was a similar way from the brawl and seeking for my mother claiming as their Great Aunty. He was drunk and he claims to be an Uzumaki… does that ring a bell to how you both met Chiasa, undeniably a coincidence isn't it?" Naruto exchanged the scroll Suiren delivered on behalf of Sasuke.

"As far as I know, Chiasa is a timid child with a rinnegan an I don't see the harm in her entering the village." Shikamaru glanced at the calligraphic scroll.

"Then should we allow her in the village to test her waters?" Naruto furrowed at Shikamaru's suggestion. Tapping his fingers on the table.

Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

Sarada took a piece of Dango and chewed it, she was not used to Orochimaru's lair where it is morbid. Papa always told her he comes to this place because he trained with many missing-nin when he was a teenager, a nostalgic affluence whenever he visits the serpent's den.

"Papa, are you really going to go back to Konoha soon?" Sarada asked as her dad dashed some vegetables in the pot.

"Yes, I can't leave Boruto untrained and Aunty Karin will visit as well with Suiren. They will be staying at our place. Uncle Suigetsu and Jungo will be working with the ANBU closely. Having an extra Rinnegan posing as a threat of ambiguity."

"So I will have my ladies night out after all… staying over is something Suiren and I are looking forward to and I get to test on my new Chakra Rejuvenating Jutsu." Karin stepped in.

"What is that…?" Sasuke then asked her Karin.

"Bite me and you will know, quite literally…" Karin said nonchalantly "I've been working on it since I get drained of my own chakra, and this jutsu allows me to savour back the good chakra while providing the same benefitting remedy. I'm also sure your wife would be interested in that kind of practice however only my chakra and Suiren's are in sync. " Karin placed her hand in front of her own face as though she was laughing at a rumour.

"Aunty Karin must be bragging about her new Justsu again…" Suigetsu suddenly appeared from his hydro form behind Sarada and she screamed and with her reflexes punched Suigetsu but his face liquidised.

Karin laughed uncontrollably as Sarada jumped out of her seat to hug Sasuke.

"I found the Uzumaki files. Dad and you are all too noisy again, I can't even study for shit". Suiren and Mitsuki carried a whole lot of scrolls to a working table.

"If you all are done, tell Orochimaru we will be heading to Konoha…" Sasuke sighed.

* * *

"Boruto, I'm home..." Naruto opened the door of his home. Inojin, Chou Chou, Metal Lee were just watching a movie. He also prepared a sign for 'Welcome Home Mommy and Hima'. Boruto turned around realising it was only his dad. He looked exhausted. All three of his friends bowed and greeted Naruto.

"Nanadaime sama, thanks for letting us stay and have fun" Metal Lee gathered his things after.

"Hokage sama, thank you…" Inojin and Chou Chou said at once.

"Glad you guys had the night together, your parents will be worried so go home as soon as possible as it is late." Naruto smiled at the three.

"Sure, see you Boruto," Inojin said

"See you guys another time…" Boruto smiled at his friends. As they left Boruto stared at his father and then remembered something.

"Tou chan, I have something for you… I knew you were gonna come home around this time so made the ramen just right. Last but not least I want to sacrifice my favourite Takoyaki… " Boruto smiled widely. He brought what looks like a bottle of sake, ramen made from scratch and a traditional cheesecake topped with honey and cream on a tray and placed it on the table.

"Bo-Boruto, you made it just for me…?" Naruto hugged his son as tears trickled down his cheeks. The Hokage sat on the dining table embracing Boruto.

"Yeah, it was kinda boring doing nothing and at least it was a tamed party right?" Boruto blushed at the thought of an awfully noisy party.

"Thank You, Boruto. Kaa-chan and Himawari are in the hospital right now. We'll head over there after my meal. There's-"

"I also want to apologise for the lie on national television… I didn't want to be embarrassed by what happens…"

"Embarrassed? You mean the Hokage's son sneaking out of the village and being chased back by his father? You should've declined the interview, as it is your right to. Anyway, what's done is done. I'm sure you have the reason for saying what you said on air and believe me your embarrassed yourself equally by telling a bad lie."

"Yeah…" Boruto pouted, his father is right… Naruto gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, be happy the last thing I want is for you to feel left out and rejected like I did when I was your age. I may be the Hokage but I'm also your father and I will hear you out.". He smiled

 _"I'm scared of losing you Tou chan…"_ Boruto thought as hugged Naruto.

"I'm always here… Boruto…-ttebayo"

* * *

Sakura sat beside Hinata as they both watched Himawari sleeping. Hinata kept crying on Sakura's shoulders as she realised she caught Valley Fever.

"She is recovering Hinata, just don't freak out. I mean…" Sakura suddenly turned around; she felt an intruder just ran past the hospital. " You sense that…?" Hinata nodded, she was alerted as well. A silhouette of motioned rapidly again.

"Byakugan!" Hinata scanned the flow of chakra from the source and guarded Sakura. Sakura quickly carried Himawari who was still resting. Another source of chakra came their way. It was Karin and Suiren. The third was unknown, very mysterious and that was probably what they are warning the about.

"Shhh… follow us…" Karin led the girls. Suiren quickly created a water barrier around Sakura, Hinata and Himawari and another layer of protective chakra as they were led out of the hospital. A shot of massive ray aimed at their way as cracks quaked the ground with explosion tossing the five kunoichis aside. Suiren made another barrier on time for Karin and herself. Sakura fell with Himawari but Hinata was able to stand. As the smoked cleared, she could see the two distinct chakras landing on the ground.

"Suiren take the little girl to safety!" Karin told her daughter. Suiren told Sakura to follow her while Karin and Hinata to face their foe. The foe younger stopped their track. Both men have red hair like Karin and a pair of rinnegan. The younger man used the same attack with "Wind Style: Dark Veil" the beams striking Hinata, Sakura and Himawari but the barrier Suiren protected them but damaged, then Sakura was struck once again and she grunted.

"We're here to claim the young Uzumaki… for you have one of ours in prison…" The younger foe with his scarlet chakra reached for Himawari but Sasuke's Susanoo came in time. Suigetsu used his oversized Kubu-Kiri Ocho on the elder opponent but missed.

* * *

"BORUTO… BORUTO….NANADAIME NARUTO! COME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Sarada quickly knocked the door as Sasuke asked her to alert the Hokage of intruders. Naruto placed his spoon and looked at Boruto. Boruto opened the door and Sarada was panting.

"Sarada, you're back and what's in the hospital?" Boruto invited her in.

"Himawari, your mom and mine are in trouble… and my dad is fighting two opponents…"

"What do you mean in trouble, are they hurt?" Naruto budged in as panic filled his thoughts.

"I'll explain later, just go!" Sarada told the Hokage.

"Hmm, let's go!" Naruto told Boruto and Sarada to follow him.

Just as they arrived on the scene; Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin were fighting with the two foes.

"Boruto, try and find the rest and make sure they are safe!" Naruto commanded his son.

"B-but Tou- chan, I can-"

"There is no time to bargain tasks, damn it just does what I tell you now- ttebayo!" Naruto pointed to where Hinata, Sakura, Suiren and Himawari are at the Hokage's rooftop. Even though it was distant away, Boruto now spotted them, though looking unsatisfied that father's demand.

Sarada then held Boruto's hand. "Yes Nanadaime, we'll go!"

"Thanks, stay safe Boruto and Sarada!" Naruto affirmed with a smile. "Sasuke!" Naruto leapt towards the battle ground as his Kyuubi mode switch on. Boruto and Sarada watched from a distance trying to reach their mothers' whereabouts. When Boruto and Sarada reached the rooftop, Boruto dashed to Hinata. " Kaa-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, thank goodness you're safe…" Hinata hugged her son.

Sarada then watched intently as her father formed a lightning style jutsu. "SARADA!" Sakura stomped over to her daughter and slapped her across her face.

"Mama… why did-" Shocked that she received a slap and she remembered she ran out of Konoha without telling her or the Hokage.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE KONOHA WITHOUT A WORD!" Sakura screamed, which caught the attention of Hinata and Boruto.

"Sakura chan, as long as she is here, please be calm," Hinata said to Sakura. Sakura nodded and cuddled her daughter.

"Mama, you're hurt!" Sakura then winced as she felt a sharp pain from before. Sarada noticed her arm was bleeding and then Suiren used offered her arm to bite.

"I can heal myself…"

"You can't heal yourself with that medic-nin chakra, the injury from our opponent's chakra will only enhance the fatality. " Suiren offered her arm.

As Sakura bit Suiren's arm, Suiren screamed and used the same chakra. Sakura's wounds were sealed progressively. The Chakra Rejuvenating Jutsu healed her bite mark.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked the lavender haired girl with red eyes and shark teeth.

"Su-Suiren…"

Hinata could see Naruto, Boruto knelt to see the sleeping Himawari on the ground. He missed her, "Is Hima okay, Kaa chan?"

"Naruto, their red chakra is something you do not want to touch! Just a hunch but the junior seems to be stronger than it's senior." Sasuke warned his comrade.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Using thousands of Kage Bushin, the original Naruto formed three Kurama Enhanced: an Odama Rasenshuriken. Then Naruto and Sasuke merged their ninjutsu's on the younger red head opponent whereas the clones when for the elder with Karin and Suigetsu.

Both the opponents gathered in one place, as Naruto and Sasuke's Jutsu struck the younger's chest but now affect. The red chakra began to form from the opponent's foot.

"Heh! Surprised?" the man mocked. Sasuke and Naruto flipped back quickly. "Tch, a nuisance!" He raised his hands like a cup shape and aimed a beam at Sasuke.

"Watch out Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and got in the way but with least expected, the elder absorbed the attack.

"Not yet son… he is a Rinnegan user and the other one is one of our own, an Uzumaki. We just want Chiasa and Hyo to fulfil their task, Kazuhiro. He is Kushina's son and we are family."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HYO?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm Junichiro Uzumaki and I am Kushina's Elder Brother, Kazuhiro is my son, your cousin, which makes you Naruto… my nephew. Hyo and Chiasa are my grandchildren… I knew from the moment I saw you that you are one of us and that you also have the Kyuubi sealed in you. Mark my words, just a little longer and the Goddess Kaguya will be revived from my legacy." Junichiro now appeared right in front of Naruto. Before he could do anything with his clawed fist to his stomach, he was stuck.

Shikamaru was there in time with surveillance lights to stop handle the ambush and Sasuke was right behind Junichiro with his sword against his neck. Kazuhiro hurled his long red chakra to his father and they vanished.

Suigetsu carried his exhausted lover Karin to the where Sasuke and Naruto were. Naruto had shock of his life. His 'clan' still exist to side Kaguya?

"Naruto, at least get some backup before fighting new opponents, geez… so troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Shikamaru, gather the forensic department to find any traces of their chakra in this battle. Also, release Hyo for I need him to be in my house…"

"But- it is-" Shikamaru questioned.

"The rest of you, meet me at my office…" Naruto leapt to the rooftop of the buildings and towards the Hokage tower. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Suigetsu followed him.

"Naruto Kun, are you okay?" Hinata saw as he landed beside her and Boruto. He hugged Hinata and kissed Himawari on her forehead.

"I am fine, do you know those men that attacked you?" Naruto plainly asked, he knew it had nothing to do with his wife but still attacking them in a hospital is out of the question. Now it is a new case to solve before peace is disrupted.

* * *

"Boruto! Hehe, wake up Boruto Nii chan" Himawari jumped on his bed. She is back to normal. Whatever happened last night, Naruto has not told the family what it was about. No one was hurt except Aunty Sakura.

"H-Hyo…? Wake up Boruto, breakfast is on the table now!" Hinata walked pass his room.

"Yes, the boy will be closely monitored by me…" Naruto was in a conversation with his wife. Boruto smiled at his little sister as she tugged at him again with her other panda that Hinata fixed from the Hokage's inauguration.

"Tou chan, do I have a mission today?" Boruto decided to yell.

"Yes, you better wake up –ttebayo!" Naruto replied back and heard his son groan.

Himawari left and giggled and followed Naruto and Boruto got up to head straight to the bathroom.

Naruto unwrapped his prosthetic right arm for it to release the circulation. More emails were flooding in for him to deal with for work as he sat at the dining table. Himawari sat next to him admiring the decoration Boruto did for her and Hinata.

"Hima-chan, You look better now… can I get a kiss?" Naruto asked his daughter who beamed at the Hokage.

"Tou-Chan, I am learning Juuken from Kaa-Chan!" Himawari snuggled onto Naruto's chest. It was warm and she loved how her father tickles her neck.

As Naruto wrapped his prosthetic hand, Himawari helped with her tiny hands. "Eeeek!" Both of them heard their Hinata.

"Naruto Kun, you didn't take the trash out…" Hinata pouted and at the same time trying to look angry.

"Sorry, I'll do it now…" Naruto said to his wife as he stood up then Boruto realised it was his and he quickly took it and Naruto pulled the garbage bag again.

"You weren't home old man- ttebasa, so it was my responsibility so I'll help Kaa chan!"

"She is my wife so I should be taking care of my assigned task!" Naruto shouted back.

Naruto then tickled his some and snatched the bag playfully and dashed out. "Catch me if you can!" Both the Uzumaki female laughed.

As they were outside, Naruto thought about monitoring Hyo as he and his sister are probably tools of the Ootsutsuki clan. He will never consider him family nor Chiasa, Kazuhiro and Junichiro in his family as his known clan member started from his Kushina.

"Earth to the old man, you're daydreaming again and you should eat before heading to work –ttebasa…" Boruto said.

"Boruto, Hyo is going to live with us for a while. Although I dislike that boy, I need to interrogate him again, alone…" Naruto sighed, he's never talked to Boruto about his work but he was already involved.

"Isn't he dangerous? I mean he and his sister have to unite to unleash the evil lady again right –ttebasa!" Boruto was now a bit hyped up that naruto is involving him in this case.

"Mission today, it will be C Rank and it involves visiting ANBU prison to clean up their kitchen. Firstly I want you to do that. Around 6 pm, meet me there, don't follow Konohamaru Sensei out before 6 pm as I will receive his report first and after they leave I will meet you there, just make a Shadow Clone. Secondly, disguise into an ANBU when we meet. Do not talk to your team or ANBU about this." Naruto whispered as he squatted down.

"Err, you're giving me more task…?" Boruto is so confused why this mission is imparted to him in private.

"It will be just between us as I want to keep this as a low profile. I may not like Hyo but that doesn't mean I want people to despise him either. If I have to dispose of him, I will." Naruto said indignantly as though he was talking to someone in his generation and not the next. This was definitely a side Boruto have not seen from his father. He had no idea what else to say but to nod. It was scary that any Hokage would want a boy dead, especially coming from his own family. Boruto inwardly shuddered and walked in the house with his father.

"Hinata, sorry I know the food is cold now but I have to run." Naruto kissed Hinata and held her close. Then he teased her a little with a nibble to her neck.

* * *

Boruto watched as Sarada and her new found rival Suiren yelling at each other. This was in the Uchiha's residence as Aunty Sakura was continually being treated by Karin's Red Chakra. Uncle Sasuke was already accompanying his dad at the office. Mitsuki was back too with Konohamaru Sensei, on their way to meet them at their house also. It was uncommon but it was a direct order from Naruto himself.

"Boruto, you're gonna be my advisor right, when I become Hokage?" Sarada asked trying to prove something to Suiren.

"Yeah, I am… seriously, can't we just meet at the Konoha Central Square like we usually do…?" Boruto whined

"Your papa is meeting with my papa and he said we have to stay here so yeah…"

"Tsk, it's not like the meeting is in that place. Stupid old man- ttebasa!"

DING DONG!

"I'll get it…" Sarada sighed and opened the front door. Their sensei and Mitsuki stood there. "Mitsuki, your girlfriend thinks she knows all about Konoha…"

"Huh? She is not my girlfriend…" Mitsuki embarrassingly corrected Sarada.

"She is now!" Boruto laughed and followed them out.

"Anyway, we are going to the ANBU kitchen to clean up guys," Konohamaru said.

"Wow, really?" Boruto acted as though he didn't know. Leaping from roof to roof, all four of them went past the Hokage tower. Boruto slowed down just to catch a glimpse of what his dad was doing. The usual papers piling as Shikamaru and Sasuke were standing there listening to the Hokage give instructions.

As they reached the ANBU headquarters, it was gloomy. They walked in and so many masked shinobi crowded the area. Konohamaru sighed sarcastically, "Home Sweet home…"

"Was this your home sensei?" Sarada asked

"My parents gave birth to me in a middle of an ANBU mission. My mum stayed here in the bathroom. Then my Grandpa then took me for care after my mum was sent to more missions. Well, they are now retired they still prefer the Coup d'état lifestyle. Not that they will cause a revolution of anything but they disputed against Danzo-" Konohamaru lied.

"Nice to know that the ANBU are on two sides in the past. It's a stupid mission today, cleaning…"

"Yes, the grandest ANBU kitchen of Konoha for all Genin to experience once in their lifetime…" Konohamaru led them to the place. "Here is the cleaning storeroom and you guys may begin."

* * *

Hinata finished dropping Himawari at the Sakura's clinic and was called to her husband's office. She admits it had been a while since Naruto involves her at a time like this. Lunchtime was usually a busy time as she sometimes meets Kurenai Sensei and Mirai when she is not on a mission.

"Hinata, do you know anything about the red chakra from Karin and the attackers from last night?" Naruto asked knowing his wife can analyse chakra easily.

"Nothing much except when I saw the chakra yesterday, Karin's was normal blue from inside and when manifested in healing, it is red and yet positive. However, the opponents are black and red with the core spiral like the Uzumaki spiral and it is negative. They have Rinnegan each a wielder…" Naruto walked over to his wife and held her waist.

"Do you think Karin knows about this Chakra?

"I don't know but brought more bento for you. They are just not as great as ramen of course…"Hinata said nervously

Naruto smiled, "It's fine… I need a break from instant ramen anyway -ttebayo."

"You seem stressed Naruto-Kun, I-"

"That's because I am shocked by this discovery of new people from my clan. I still need more information about Junichiro, Kazuhiro, Hyo and Chiasa, their motives individually and not as a group. Sasuke says not to trust all of them yet, which is why our captive Hyo will be interrogated further. Though am I doing the right thing by bringing him to our home?" The blond Hokage was definitely unsure of what to do.

"Trust yourself Naruto-Kun… Trust me, all risk is put behind if we need to know who this child is. If anything, I will defend our family if danger comes." Hinata assured her husband.

* * *

Sarada threw the mop to Boruto as he was done with the sweeping. The kitchen was amazing, not like any place an ANBU would own but the bench top was marbled, the shininess was renewed with the help of Konohamaru's team. The immensity of the kitchen was like a restaurant and the rewards are to dine there after cleaning during New Years.

"Wow, it's already 5:40 pm… We did well in cleaning and let's wrap it up, guys!" Konohamaru said. Boruto remembered to do a shadow clone. He would have Shadow Cloned the whole way through but the Hokage knows how to interrogate his son about genuine experiences. Boruto went to the small room and quickly switched. His Shadow Clone was out to join the rest. When they reached Naruto's office, Hinata opened the door.

"H-Hinata Nee-Sama…" Konohamaru said, and the Hokage casually sitting on the table. Naruto took the report Konohamaru finished. The Shadow Clone Boruto then went to sit on Naruto's office chair, pretending he was just playing and Hinata went along with asking him whether he wanted dinner at the park.

"That will be all Konohamaru, I will go through this report in my own time and ask you when I have any queries-ttebayo." Naruto plainly explained. As they left, Naruto turned to the Shadow Clone Boruto and Hinata."Boruto, Kaa-Chan and I will meet you now in the ANBU kitchen." _Pff_

* * *

Boruto waited and then he heard Sai who was checking the storeroom.

"Hey, what are you doing here Boruto-Kun."

"I'm just waiting for the Hokage… just don't tell anyone -ttebasa." Boruto panicked.

"I see, well you can come out, Naruto-Sama is after all my friend so you can trust me." Sai smiled.

 _"You really work here…? Man, you freaked my out Sai- Ji Chan- ttebasa!"_ Boruto thought sarcastically. He was not like his father who is straightforward.

"Boruto, can you get any louder than this –ttebayo? Sai, nice to see you're here and well…" Naruto came in with Hinata.

"Hyo is this way…" Sai knew the cues too well from his former teammate.

They went down an elevator to the prison sector. The smell was impaling and reeked of urine, blood and sweat mixed with aged chakra. Boruto stuck close by Hinata as this place was full of S-Rank criminals. Naruto immediately recognised the boy Hyo. Slightly malnourished in his statement that he is in he looked like the spirit he had was diminished. The guards unlocked his cell and took him out for Naruto to stare at the child. He lifted his head and Naruto gripped onto his chin.

"Are you really going to threaten peace…?" Naruto asked sternly, looking through Hyo's green eyes. Hinata then whispered something to Naruto and he let go of Hyo and then she stepped forward.

"Hyo-Kun, please accept my offer to live in our household for a little while, I look forward to knowing you." Hinata smiled, Naruto frowned as Hinata and Boruto smiled kindly to Hyo. Hinata was never wrong about anyone she first meets. The confidence for this boy is strange.

Hyo nodded but chose not to say a thing. The Hokage would suspect him with ulterior motifs and that was the least he wanted.

Boruto then grinned, "Welcome to the family!" Naruto then pulled Boruto's jacket separating Hyo and him.

"He'll never be family. Only I say who is in my family Datte Bayo…" Boruto was taken aback. "Come on, we can talk when we get back home."

"Yeah, whatever old man –ttebasa, Kaa-Chan, Hyo- Kun can share my room."

"I-I think so, ask Tou-chan…"

"We will see once we head home. Guards, do not realise his shackles for I want to test him." Naruto commanded.

* * *

Sasuke was in the scroll deciphering room with Suigetsu and Karin. "I think we got it all sorted but Karin, you do look like you are from an Uzumaki clan. Are you even related to Naruto in any way?" Suigetsu stared at the red head kunoichi.

"God knows who I was related to, it doesn't matter anymore. The Hokage is a blonde punk with fascinating chakra and I'm a red head out of this village." Karin sighed.

"Who are you calling a punk-ttebayo…?" Naruto appeared with Boruto, Hinata and Hyo, he almost grinned.

"I'm only joking… haha…" Hyo was still in shackles from neck and hand. He was surprised who Karin is. He knew her and took a few steps towards her.

"Hey, Aunty Karin!" Boruto chimed. Hyo then said, "Boruto-Kun… she is our actual Aunty, daughter of Natsumi and sister of Kushina and my father Junichiro." Hyo was stopped by Naruto holding the chain. Then Sasuke came in disapproval to Naruto's restraining Hyo's chain to the neck with a loathsome growl. He then unlocked the chain as he loathed binding a prisoner.

"Security is one matter to discuss but as a Hokage and potentially your family member, I do things humanely." Hyo was surprised when Naruto released him.

"Hyo is saying something valuable and as you are Hokage, this information about your family and Uzugakure is an important piece of the puzzle. Hyo, please complete the deciphering to the family tree here" Sasuke mounted the information on the panel.

"My family starts in Konohagakure, not some lousy scroll that suggests otherwise, I am curious as to how Mito was never mentioned in our history books much…" Naruto rolled his eyes, as he subconsciously tripped.

Boruto then muttered to him, "You're always an uncool old man…"

Sasuke remembered that his apprentice would listen to him either way. "I have not seen the past with the Uzumaki destruction and perhaps it is a reliable source to how Mito came to Konoha in the first place. Boruto, would you like to join me to find out?"

Boruto glanced at his parents, who seemingly looked worried, then to Sasuke who looked intently at him.

"I must protect the village and this also meant you stay put." Naruto opposed the thought of Boruto wandering far.

"I know this means sending you off to a mission but we have no choice… perhaps if I call Kaka-Sensei, I would know what to do…" Naruto sighed but Shikamaru came with a nonchalant look.

"There is always an emergency precaution and I would like that to gather the city know that this is only a minor arrangement."

"Tou-Chan, beside Sarada, Mitsuki, Suiren and I… who else is coming to the mission?"

Naruto smiled for once, he whispered to Hinata and Hinata left.

"Where is Ka-Chan going?" Boruto was puzzled.

"Chou Chou, Metal Lee, Shikadai and Inojin could join us but if we were to have teams… I better get back to you on that… Kaa-Chan is going home to gather our things but we do not really need to leave the city."

"What a drag, if they use their Kekei Genkai on Konoha, we are done…" Shikamaru said. "I believe Gaara would know how they all survived. Up until now, I do not think either one of us would want our City destroyed." The Seventh's advisor was knowledgeable and strategic in his ways.

"Don't worry Boruto, everything will be just fine, Believe it!" Naruto assured his son.

"So you're going to stay here behind the desk again?" Boruto sarcastically said.

* * *

From above the Hokage tower, Suiren and Karin helped create a barrier surrounding Konoha. Suiren watched her mother talk to herself, ever so bluntly as she compared her skills to her daughter.

"Ma… You're rambling on way too much! You know, all of our generation will surpass your old generation…" The outstretched grin of Karin's daughter caused her to gape widely.

She couldn't help yelling, "Take that back or you will be back home testing specimens!"

Then both of them say the Seventh and Boruto walking towards the balcony. There were waiting in the musty air. The Railway had seized working ever since the mysterious Uzumaki rouge ninjas reined havoc. A few other villagers demanded answers from the Seventh himself and Naruto knew the press would be hounding for answers soon.

Karin tucked a playful smirk at her daughter and nudged her. "You do like that Blondie, don't you?"

"Well…" Her cheeks began to flush. "NO! MA NO WAY… AS IF!"

Karin began cackling as her daughter reminded her of her old days when she had a crush on Sasuke. She pushed her red glasses back aligned and sounded a relieved sigh.

"Ma, please don't tell anyone but I do like Mikki…"

Again another shock came in mind but at least this time she accepted her daughter's genuine confession. The by whom Lord Orochimaru created and she was the girl of the same prototype but only with her and Suigetsu's genetic imprint. Boruto saw the two ladies above and Suiren caught his glance and shied away.

Meanwhile, they all assembled and while they waited for the other children to arrive for this special mission, Sarada clenched Boruto's wrist. "You. Me. TALK. NOW!" She sounded angry. Boruto rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong Sarada?" Boruto's said shakily.

"EVERYTHING!" Sarada was frightened and Boruto could tell that their sudden mission temporarily disturbed the usual assertive nerdy Sarada.

Boruto pulled a gall long face for more elaborate answers from the Uchiha Kunoichi. Her dark brown eyes swelled with some anger and pertaining of instant answers.

Boruto realised it was about the mission itself so he gave her fist pump. "We can survive this Sarada, we truly can." Then he blushed just as Sarada was too close to him.

"I better survive to protect you and everyone because there is nothing stopping me from becoming the Hokage!" Sarada said with great determination.


End file.
